Heavy zombie
Heavy zombie is a playable zombie character in Zombie 2: Mutation, Zombie: The Union, Zombie 3: Hero and Zombie 4: Darkness. It also appears in Zombie Scenario and Zombie Shelter as AI-controlled NPC. Background A zombie made by Dr. Rex's horrible research called 'heavy type'. It is made to penetrate the enemy's defense line with a big bulge, and absorbs some human attack with a unique body structure. It uses a trap to grab the human ankle that pulls out the device in the body. Advantages *High resistance against stun and knockback powers *Can release a moving trap to immobilize humans *Absorbs less damage from enemies *Enhanced maximum HP and durability *Able to cause a massive shock wave that knocks enemies (Zombie 4: Darkness only) Disadvantages *Low jump height *Easily targetable due to large size **Prone to being headshot due to this *Slow movement speed in general Abilities Zombie Scenario Heavy zombie appears in all chapters of Zombie Scenario. *Lost City: Heavy zombie makes its first appearance in Lost City chapter. Traps are used in the several last rounds. In normal difficulty, there are green-skinned Heavy zombies also which are able to throw Zombie Grenades. *Double Gate: Crasher-type Heavy zombies (blue-skinned) make their first appearance in Double Gate chapter hard difficulty. They are hard to be killed due to high health points and deal high damage to the gates and humans. Zombie 4: Darkness *New sounds have been added for him in Zombie 4: Darkness as well as a new appearance. *In Zombie 4: Darkness, the heavy zombie has the ability to stomp the ground, and also increase his defense (more stun and knockback resistance) but at the cost of mobility. However, he loses his 'Trap' ability. Tips Zombie Infection ; Becoming a Heavy Zombie *A message will be displayed everytime a human has been caught in a trap along with a HUD indicator to show where they are. *Turn around and move backward in ducts to face humans to avoid being shot in the head. *Engage stationary humans as they are easier to get to because of the high knockback and stun resistances. It also helps your teammate to act as a 'tank' to block damages because of your high defensive power. *Set traps in common areas such as ladders. *Crouching might reduce the possibility of being shot in the head. *Unlike most of the zombies, the Heavy Zombie poses a high defense and can take more shots to take him down, even without any armor points left. ; Facing a Heavy Zombie *Do not engage the heavy zombie alone as it will drain all your ammunitions to maybe even kill him, unless you're using powerful weapons. Also, you might get ambushed by other zombies before the heavy zombie die. **Do engage when there's other teammates attacking him. *Check for nearby traps whenever you move. Remember that the trap can move by itself, so be careful. Zombie: The Union *Heavy Zombie has 2700 health points (3200 with Strong Lifepower). *Heavy Zombie can ensnare both Humans and Zombies of the opposite team. Any target that fell onto his traps will be unable to move and have their health reduced. Gallery Heavy zombie= Zombie_heavy.png|Icon Abomination model.png|Host Heavy zombie hzborigin.jpg|Ditto, Chinese version File:Normal_heavy_zombie_model.png|Host Heavy zombie File:Heavy_zombie_normal_dummy.png|Ditto, dummy model hzbhost.jpg|Ditto File:Heavyzb_origin_swim.png|Swim model, Host File:Heavyzb_host_swim.png|Ditto, Lesser 200px-Abomination_model.png|Crusher-type Heavy zombie File:Heavy_zombie_viewmodel.png|View model File:Heavyzb_zgrenade.png|Ditto, with Zombie Grenade Hammer heavyzombie promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Heavyzombie.png|Barracks icon File:Heavyzombie_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Heavyzb_sd_HD.png|SD spray File:Heavyzombie_easteregg.png|The sign in the Heavy zombie's body File:Heavy_zombie_hitbox_origin.png|Hitbox, Host File:Host_heavy_zombie_hitbox.png|Ditto, lesser Zombieenoweapon.png|Buy icon, showing Host Heavy zombie and Hammer Origin Heavy Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Heavy Zombie.jpg|Ditto, lesser Heavynewskills.png|Hardening skill ( by default) after Zombie Mode Rework Traplagger.jpg|A trap failing to ensnare a lagging human hard_zmb_banner1.png|HD model File:Hd_heavy_zombie.png|Ditto hud_heavyzombie.png|Hud portrait, Origin hud_heavyzombie_host.png|Hud portrait, Host Dying sound Ditto Healing sound |-| Trap zombie= Trap zombie model.png|Model File:Trap_hud.png|HUD icon task045.jpg|Korea poster Trap Hand.jpg|In-game screenshot Setting up sound A male human is ensnared by the Trap zombie Ditto, female version |-| Zombie 4: Darkness= File:Z4heavy_viewmodel.png|View model Z4heavy_ingamemdl.png|In-game model Z4heavy_dummymdl.png|Dummy model Z4heavy_hitbox.png|Hitbox 1533809_578124162262945_1382375719_n.jpg|Ditto, HD New heavyzb.png|Model change New heavyzb4.png|Promotional art, before released File:Heavyzbz4_promoart.png|Ditto, after released File:0628_3.png|CSN:Z poster File:0628_8.png|Ditto New Heavy Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot hud_z4_heavy.png|Hud portrait |-| Xmas= Renewedsantaheavy.png|View model santaheavy viewmodel.png|Ditto, old Santaheavyreinforce.png|Ditto, reinforcing santaheavy model.png|Host model santaheavyorigin model.png|Lesser model santaskinheavy.png|Icon File:Santaskinheavynew.png|New icon heavyzbskin.png|Ditto File:Santaheavyzb_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Xmaszombie_poster_tw.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Santaheavyzombie_poster_china.jpg|China poster |-| Chef= Renewedchefzb.png|View model chefskinheavy viewmodel.png|Ditto, old Chefreinforce.png|Ditto, reinforcing chefskinheavy origin.png|Host model chefskinheavy host.png|Lesser model Chefskinheavy.png|Icon |-| Santaizi= Renewedtaiwan.png|View model Taiwanheavyreinforce.png|Ditto, reinforcing File:Heavyzbcostume_tw.jpg|Screenshot File:Santaiziskinheavy.png|Icon Enhanced Blue= Zombie_heavy_up.png|Icon File:Heavyzombie_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Heavyzombie_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Host, in-game model File:Heavy_zombie_enhanced_origin.png|Ditto, HD File:Heavyzombie_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, lesser evolved fatty.jpg|In-game screenshot evolved fatty 2.jpg|Ditto, lesser Heavyblueicon.png|Barracks icon |-| Red= Zombie_heavy_up3.png|Icon heavyzb up3.png|View model heavyzb up3 host.png|Host model heavyzb up3 origin.png|Ditto, Host Red Enhanced Origin Heavy Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Red Enhanced Heavy Zombie.jpg|Ditto, lesser 20160512204841_1.jpg|Ditto, first-person view Heavyredicon.png|Barracks icon Trivia *A wristband can be found in the right hand of the player model but it is not seen in view model. *A baby-shaped face bulge can be seen on the Host Heavy zombie's stomach as well as a stitched cut. *Inside Heavy zombie's body, there is a small sign showing "Copyright 2007 NEXON & Valve Corporation. All Rights Reserved." *In Nexon Zombie's DNA trailer, its identification name is jokingly called 'Fat Bastard'. *The Host Heavy Zombie's moving animation is different than its lesser form. *The texture of Heavy Zombie's hand view model is shared with Psycho Zombie and Venom Guard. **Upon maxing out the enhancement feature for this class, the Heavy Zombie bears a texture similar to the Regular Zombie, which also is shared with the Psycho Zombie and Venom Guard. *This zombie and other Zombie 4: Darkness' zombies make a cameo appearance at the start of Omen. *After the 8 January 2015 update of South Korea, its HP was slightly increased. Later, after the Zombie Mode Rework patch, its armor has been decreased slightly. Category:Zombies Category:Factions